


Bonding Time

by bluestra195



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Derogatory Language, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestra195/pseuds/bluestra195
Summary: Isabela decides it’s about time Anders and Fenris bond over their own pent up frustrations at each other.





	Bonding Time

Whenever Isabela suggested “bonding activities”, the mage knew exactly what she had in mind, and it usually always involved his “lightning thing”. As he made way to her room, the warmth of his excitement swelled in his chest and his undergarments. He opened the door and stood in shock for a moment as he saw Isabela sitting and sharing a bottle of Antivan wine with Fenris.

“Why is he here? I thought we were...” His voice trailed off as they both turned his attention to him, Isabela with her usual devious smirk and Fenris with his usual impossible-to-read side glare.

“I said bonding time. I didn’t say with me,” The pirate stood and offered her seat to Anders, and moved behind him and started playing with his hair in a way she knew he enjoyed.

“You see, love... I found a middle ground for you two. You enjoy a bit of pain with your pleasure...” She gave a small teasing tug of his hair and he accidentally let a small groan of need. She chuckled, “and Fenris here, he likes the idea of seeing you submit underneath him to his hand and... whatever he decides is in his hand... “ She leant down so her mouth was brushing against his ear. “And I know you both need to let out a bit of frustration at each other,” She whispered with a smirk, then stood and walked to the door.

“Have fun, boys,” She left the room, leaving the tense silence between us. Fenris was still staring Anders dead in the eyes, and tilted his head the slightest bit.

“So, mage... how do you feel about this?” Fenris inquired, pouring two wine glasses and handing him one.  
“Surprised, mostly. I never thought you would agree to something like this.” Anders took the drink and sipped at it, trying to discretely cross his legs to hide his excitement. Fenris simply smirked and drank his drink. “I’ve been told I’m full of surprises. So... What would be... off limits for you?”

“I’ve... come to terms with most of the triggers I gained in the circle. But in case... our safe word will be...”

“You will be gagged. You will tap your left foot four times if you wish for me to stop.” Fenris cut in, and Anders simply stared and nodded. 

They both silently finished their drinks, then headed into the bedroom.

“Clothes off,” Fenris ordered, looking through Isabela’s “toy crate”. The mage did as told, then just sat on the bed awkwardly. Soon after, the elf walked over, a few strains of rope in hand, and binded his arms behind his torso first, then gagged his mouth closed. He knelt down and tied the last strain so it was tight around his balls, then stood again and suddenly looked like a predator eyeing his prey.

“On your hands and knees facing away from me.” Anders hesitated for a moment, then moved into position. Fenris shoved him forwards slightly, so his arse was up to the sky, then Fenris followed with a swift but light spank. Anders let out a small muffled noise, and Fenris watched for a moment for any signs of complaints, then was satisfied with Anders’ obvious approval and continued. He kept the first five strikes light, then struck a little harder, hard enough to leave a mark, and he could have sworn he heard a slight moan from the mage. Satisfied, he carried on, getting harder every five strikes, then stopping when the mage’s cheeks were a lovely mix of red’s and pink’s.

“I must say, mage... I enjoy seeing you in this position.” The elf chuckled, rubbing the cheeks and brushing over his hole teasingly. Anders let out a small whine and moved back against Fenris’ fingers, but the elf simply stopped.

“Next, the crop.” Again, after no obvious complaints from Anders, Fenris grabbed the wooden crop from the crate and gently brushed it along his cheeks, as a silent warning of what was coming. 

The mage shivered in excitement and fear, then the elf gave a few small taps, then struck with a small amount of strength. The mage moved forwards to rest his face straight against the bed and whined in need. Fenris couldn’t help but smirk, and struck him with a lot of strength, earning a loud moan, despite the gag in Anders’ mouth.

“I always took you for a pain slut, but to this level? You’re full of surprises....” He leant forwards and wiped the small amount of blood that came from the strike, then wiped it onto a rag and moved to kneel on the bed.

Anders moved back against him, earning a small spank to his already highly sensitive cheeks. He let out a moan, then stayed still, awaiting instructions.

Fenris grabbed the lubrication from the bedside table, then gathered some on his fingers and started massaging at Anders hole, while using his free hand to give his balls a small squeeze. Anders whined and his cock hardened more than it already was, and he started panting in desperation. He tried to turn and see what expression the elf was giving, but got his head shoved back to face forwards.

“Behave.” Fenris ordered sternly, raising some question in Anders brain about what he found attractive. He was quickly distracted as the elf pushed in a finger and began to stretch him with a small amount of urgency, and the mage moaned with need.

It wasn’t long before Anders was prepared, and Fenris slid his own pants off and jerked himself off a bit, coating his cock with lube, before slowly starting to push in. 

Fenris let out a low groan and grabbed Anders hips with a strong grip.

“Perfect...” Fenris moaned quietly, bringing out a small blush on Anders cheeks. The elf started to move slowly, letting out quiet but almost beautiful moans with every thrust, and Anders happily moaned with him.

He hated to admit it to himself, but only a small amount of time in and Anders already knew in his mind that Fenris’ cock was the biggest and best he’s ever had, and maker did he already want it all the time.

Fenris sped up quite quickly, clearly completely in the moment and enjoying his first moment of being in charge during sex. This was definitely something he could get used to.

Anders could feel himself wanting to be close but the rope stopped him from finishing. His moans quickly turned to whines full of need.

It wasn’t long before Fenris finished with a couple of hard thrusts, moaning loudly with each one. He pulled out and watched all the liquid pour down Anders thighs, and he was more than satisfied with himself.

Fenris untied the rope around Anders’ balls and pulled him on top of himself, then started jerking the mage off. Anders stared into Fenris’ annoyingly smug eyes and moaned like mad, very quickly finishing in the elf’s hand. Fenris raised his hand and licked it clean, keeping his stare into Anders’ eyes. He removed the gag and binds and instantly presented Anders with a jug of water, which he happily sculled while Fenris properly cleaned his crop wounds and his cum from the mages arse and thighs.

“Are you alright?” Fenris asked with a softness to his voice that Anders had never heard.

“Yes... I think so..” Anders quietly replied, his gaze moving slowly to the elf’s lips. Too in the moment to think about it, Fenris grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly, and the mage happily followed. Fenris ended the kiss with a bite of Anders’ lip and the mage let out a small dry moan. 

Fenris just smirked and held him there, not wanting to think about how this might complicate things, or who will find out. In that moment, they both just focused on their own satisfaction and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests of literally any nature rn while I’m trying to build up my writing skills! Just pm or send an ask to iwouldrawdavinci.tumblr.com for what you want.


End file.
